officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2005)
Survivor Series (2005) was the 19th annual Survivor Series professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 27, 2005, at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan and consisted of six professional wrestling matches involving wrestlers from the Raw and SmackDown! brands. In the first of two main event matches, WWE Champion John Cena defeated Kurt Angle to retain his title. The second main event was an inter-promotional 5-on-5 Survivor Series match, in which Team SmackDown (Batista, Rey Mysterio, John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), Bobby Lashley, and Randy Orton) defeated Team Raw (Shawn Michaels, Kane, The Big Show, Carlito, and Chris Masters) after Orton last eliminated Michaels. In another match, Triple H defeated Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing match. Storylines The event's card consisted of six professional wrestling involving wrestlers from either Raw or SmackDown, WWE's two brand divisions. The main leading rivalry leading into the event was between the Raw and SmackDown brands as a whole, rather than individual wrestlers. The rivalry began on "WWE Homecoming, a special episode of Raw on October 3 when Raw's general manager Eric Bischoff stopped a match involving SmackDown wrestlers by turning the lights off. In return, Bischoff's SmackDown counterpart, Theodore Long, interrupted a Raw match. As a result, wrestlers from the two brands started a brawl and interfered in the other's show before facing each other in a tag team match at Taboo Tuesday; SmackDown's Rey Mysterio, Jr. and Matt Hardy defeated Raw's Chris Masters and Gene Snitsky. After Taboo Tuesday, Bischoff and Long agreed that teams from each brand would face each other in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series match, while the two managers would wrestle in a singles match at Survivor Series. The teams feuded on both shows, and Batista, the captain of the SmackDown team, suffered an injury after being attacked several times. Qualifying matches for Team SmackDown were held on the November 11 episode of SmackDown, with Rey Mysterio defeating Randy Orton, Bobby Lashley defeating Orlando Jordan, Eddie Guerrero defeating Mr. Kennedy and John "Bradshaw" Layfield defeating Chris Benoit. Guerrero was replaced by Randy Orton due to his sudden death on November 13. Another rivalry heading into the event was between John Cena and Kurt Angle, over the WWE Championship. Their feud began in August, when Bischoff chose Angle as the number one contender to the WWE Championship after Cena defeated Chris Jericho in a You're Fired match to retain the WWE Championship, in which Bischoff was forced to fire Jericho, his #1 wrestler. Angle failed to win the title at Unforgiven, due to Cena being disqualified. The two squared off against each other again at Taboo Tuesday in a Triple Threat match that also included Shawn Michaels, and again Cena retained the title. On the November 7 edition of Raw, Angle refused to compete in a tag team match pitting him and Chris Masters against Cena and Michaels due to the "you suck" chants from the audience. Angle finally agreed to compete if Bischoff silenced the crowd and let him have a special guest referee. Angle chose Daivari, who favored Angle and Masters throughout the match and ultimately disqualified Cena and Michaels for using a chair, which he had ignored earlier when it had been used by Masters. The rivalry between Triple H and Ric Flair began at WWE Homecoming, when Triple H returned to WWE television after an absence of three months. The two had been aligned since 2002, as members of Evolution, and were partners in a tag team match on the show. After they won the match, Triple H attacked Flair with a sledgehammer. The week after, Triple H explained his actions, saying that he realized Flair was no longer the legend he was, and he needed to stop Flair. Flair and Triple H met in a steel cage match at Taboo Tuesday, which Flair won. A Last Man Standing match was made between the two for Survivor Series. Aftermath The five-on-five Survivor Series match ended the rivalry between the brands. Eric Bischoff was fired as general manager of Raw by Vince McMahon, who took control of the Raw brand as temporary general manager of Raw. McMahon soon started to feud with Shawn Michaels, whom he lauded for his part in the Montreal Screwjob, when Michaels told McMahon to move on. After Survivor Series, John Cena and Kurt Angle continued their feud. Before being fired, Bischoff had proposed that Cena should defend his WWE championship in an Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution. On the December 12 episode of Raw, Kurt Angle, Carlito, Shawn Michaels, Chris Masters, and Kane won matches qualifying them for the Elimination Chamber match. After the qualifying matches, Cena faced Angle's associate, Daivari in a "You Can't See Me" match, as it would see Cena blindfolded during the match. Cena won as he made Daivari submit to the STFU. At New Year's Revolution, Cena also won the Elimination Chamber match, last eliminating Carlito, but immediately afterward, dropped the title to Edge, who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract following the match. Randy Orton and The Undertaker fought each other at Armageddon in a Hell in a Cell match, which the Undertaker won, ending their feud. Triple H moved on to feud with The Big Show, and Ric Flair feuded with Edge over the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Chris Benoit continued to feud with Booker T throughout the rest of the year and into 2006; their "Best of Seven series" concluded in January. Randy Orton, who was Booker's replacement due to a kayfabe injury, defeated Benoit in the seventh and final match, giving Booker the WWE United States Championship. However, Booker would lose the title to Benoit the following month at No Way Out. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2005 Pay-Per-View Events